Chloe (episode)/Transcript
(Camera is shown pointing at windows of The Bear Cave and Chloe is heading towards the windows) Chloe: Okay, here it is. The date is June 24th. I've found what I believe to be a cave. Oh. This furniture looks handmade. Aw, dang. Oh. There. Nobody will notice. Hmm. Porridge maybe. gags Yep, that's porridge. Oh, hey, I've read that -- Oh! (Gasp!) Grizzly: We were all really freaked out, you know? I can't really-Hey, what the... Panda: My chair! Grizzly: My porridge! Who are you? How'd you get in here? Chloe: Stay back! (Ice Bear awakens from his sleep in the fridge and is holding his axe, threateningly.) Chloe: Ahh! thuds Grizzly: All right, all right, turn on the light. Panda: Okay! Chloe: Ow! Grizzly: All right, we got you, you little rascal. What are you doing in our cave? Chloe: Oh wow. So, this is your cave! Perfect! Grizzly: Mind games, eh? I know your type. Now tell us why you were filming in here and touching our-- Chloe: So its true what the scientists say-- your cavities are atrocious. Would you say that your poor dental hygiene contributes to your surly nature? Grizzly: I don't know what, "Surly," means, but I'm going to pretend it means, "Radical." So thank you. But that wasn't the answer we need. screeching on small chalk board by Ice Bear and Panda dropped his phone Panda: Wah! Oh no! I'm sorry, I can't find it. It's too dark in here. Grizzly: Maybe it's over-- Panda and Grizzly: Ahh!/Ohh! Panda: So bright! Grizzly and Panda: G: How are we supposed to be cool with you throwing our mood lighting around? P: I'm sorry! It was an accident! Panda: My paws were sweaty! Grizzly: Hey now. Watcha' writin' there? Highly suspicious I'd say. Panda: Yeah, this is super invasive! Ice Bear: Ice Bear has too many secrets. Chloe: It isn't invasive. Really. I'm doing research on local bears. It's an assignment for my class. Grizzly: Class for what--kindergarten? laughs Up top. Chloe: Actually, it's for a college course. I skipped a couple grades. So the joke's on you. Grizzly: Well, the proof... is in the pudding! We got your backpack! I'm gonna mess with your stuff and get answers at the same time. Oh-ho! Whats all this? muffled I'm eating your stuff! Hows it feel? munches Whoa. Aww. Is this you? "Chlu..." Panda: "Cha-low-ee." Grizzly:"Chlow..." Panda:"Ch..." Ice Bear: Ice Bear has never seen a smaller human. laughs Chloe: Stop it! Give me that! And spit those out! spits out gummies You aren't even eating them right! Here you go. They're a little spicy. Grizzly: munches Oh my gosh, you guys! These are so good! Can we have another? Chloe: Sure! Grizzly: Whoo! munching Chloe: Actually, I have a proposition for you guys. Would you mind if a hung around for a little bit to study your behavior? voice I'll bring you as many gummies as you want. Grizzly: Deal! Raincloud Chill starts to play. whirring Grizzly: Should I be doing something? Chloe: Nope. Just be normal. Hey, hey look to the sky the sun is bright, there's not a cloud in view! (Not a cloud in view) I'm thinkin' we make the most of this sunshine. clears throat "What do you say?" Says me, Ooh, doo-doo, doo-doo! Don't wanna push No gloom in these streets shutter clicks I just saw a guy with a purple hat And the elements will be like a bind! Yo, rain cloud, chill, dings stay away! Not in the mood for your fluff, okay? Come back in two weeks, or two years, or maybe never. murmuring 'Cause I just want it bright for now, forever! laughing Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo, doo-doo. Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo! Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo, doo-doo. Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo! Rain cloud, chill, Stay away for a while. Raincloud Chill ends. Grizzly: Hey friend. How's it going? You need anything? Almost done? When can I see? Chloe: Hang on. Grizzly: Oh yeah. It's cool. Cool, cool. You got it. Chloe: Done! All Bears: Done! clapping Ice Bear: Ice Bear believed in you. Grizzly: Now that you're done, you wouldn't happen to have anything spicy for us, would you? Chloe: Spicy? I don't think I know what you're talking about. Grizzly: But--you said-- the thing. Chloe: Just kidding! laugh Chloe: I got loads! Go ahead! munches, spits Panda:chuckles We worked so hard for this! vibrates Chloe: Oh no! The last bus! I've got to go! Sorry for dashing! I'll see you guys! shuts Grizzly: Well, that was fun. Now time to enjoy our spoils! Huh? Oh no. Panda: Chloe's laptop, she needs this! Grizzly: Hmm. Well... now that it's here, a little peek can't hurt. Hmm-- the assignment! Let's go full-screen! Next slide! "Large and Needy Beasts of the North." Wha--- Panda: Ugh--that's a horrible photo! Grizzly: Powerful stench! It's an alluring musk! Ice Bear: Ice Bear smells like clean babies. Panda: We don't make people uncomfortable! Grizzly:laughs Cool. It's me. Panda: Grizz, most of this stuff isn't nice. I mean--what! My diet is way more balanced than that! I mean, it's just more lies! Ice Bear: Ice Bear settled that out of court. Grizzly: The bear will do most anything for food. "Anything for food"? That's just not true. I don't understand, this is just a misrepresentation. Panda: This doesn't represent us at all! beeps Panda: Look at this. Grizzly: "Left my laptop." "Could you bring it by the college for me tomorrow?" Gasping face. Tomorrow. Huh. laughing evilly Grizzly: Oh, I'll bring it by tomorrow! "Yes," Winky, winky, winky. This is our chance bros. To show to people who we really are. Chloe won't mind if we make a couple adjustments. Break out the sugary drinks! We have a project to write! cans cracking open clacking chiming panting Grizzly: (whispering) Chloe. Hey, psst! Hey, Chloe! We're over here. Chloe: You guys made it! Grizzly: Of course. Here's your Lappy. Safe and sound. Chloe: Awesome! Thank you guys so much! I gotta run, but I'll see you guys later! Grizzly: Later, indeed. evilly Is there any more room down there? conversations Teacher: All right everyone, we're going to start now. Will our first presenter come forward? Chloe? Chloe? Chloe? Huh? Oh yes! Uh, 'scuse me. Comin' through. (The Bears walk into the room in disguises) Chloe: (Clears throat) I'd like to introduce to you all the topic of my report. Bears! I took the time to locate and study three bear specimens of the Northern Californian region and have compiled my facts on them to share with you today. Let's start with the next slide... (On the slideshow:) Grizzly: You thought you knew about bears... (Drawing of a grizzly quickly spins) YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nothing can recreate the majesty of a bear overlooking his realm. ''(Drawing of grizzly standing on top of a waterfall with a crown on the head, pillars of coins to the sides and lightning on the left hand. An image of a crowd applauding flies across with copyright watermark) ''More often than not, bears can be found saving the human race from themselves. ''(A photo with a helicopter having a rope ladder with a bear standing on it, explosion images appear around and the bear spins into the helicopter) Bears are also the cleanest of this planets creatures, (Image of an ice lake with an ice bear in the middle, a cropped image of a toothbrush moves back and forth on top of the bear's mouth; bubbles, flowers and soap images then cover the screen) they bathe in astonishing 3 times a month. Bears have an evolutionized to be masters of all combat. (Image of a jungle with a bear spinning, knocking away several other images) Bears have more than 8 abs, with new abs being discovered every day! ''(Sketch drawings of a bear with "abs" all over the body) Panda: Bears have lots of feelings and that's a beautiful thing... (Pink-red background with images of a rose and a stuffed bear, bottom text "somtimes a baer needs to cry sometims") Ice Bear: Bears are smart, congratulations, bear. (Image of a university, cropped bear image appears, then a student's cap image on its head, finally 3 university degree images) Grizzly with an edited voice: In conclusion...Majestic, action, hygiene, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, fire, magic, competent. (Light blue background with black text being spammed all over the place, then a rose image and excessive amount of flame images are spammed) (The slideshow goes black and then appears with the blue screen of death.) Black screen's contents error:308.r29.46 something/ismessed.up tryingto.reboot.program:not found rebootingloadingfile>chloes_final>BAERSROOLE ERROR: toomany :FLAME.GIF.MOVIE.HIGHRES Way to many ERROR:overload. really don't know what to do here 3432>545: going to try something here 3453sde:>>> e9 okay I'm going to try to overtake the software>>> Program: juvinile serriously, this program is for like 9 year olds okay uhhhhhhhh let me see there Unit>settings>shutoffwebhistory>OPENALL LINKS IN NEW TABS (#) (!) WHAT IS WRONGWITH YOU WEB BROWSER (!) BROWSER ISNOT *843.9839.* OWE RESPONSIVE It's like you are trying to get me fired browesr ERROR U8>@1239.845-e That's it! I quit: I don't even know how code works Blue screen's contents ERROR: -GOB3L.Y3R.201.2 WHATEVER YOU DID YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT PLEASE REPLACE COMPUTER (The Bears applaud and whistle) Chloe: Umm, I promise that, it wasn't what... Teacher: Chloe. I think it's very apparent to me and everyone else in this classroom that you put no actual research into this project. Chloe: I really did do the research, I- Teacher: Nothing in your report was based on any scientific fact. Grizzly: (Whispers to Panda) Why's she so angry, that was all true. (He taps a student next to him) Pardon student, what did you think about that ab slide? Pretty accurate right? (The student sniggers next to her friend.) Teacher: I have no choice but to issue you an incomplete, I thought you were more mature than this...Please take your seat. Grizzly: WAIT! Your honor please! We have a confession to make. We are not actually the handsome rapscallions you see before you. We are in fact... BEARS! (He takes his hoodie off, but he struggles.) Be-be-agh (Muffled) Be, mmh. Bears. (Everyone gasps) (The Bears begin to climb down on the seats to the front of the stage) Panda: We're Chloe's friends and we, excuse me, are also, sorry, the ones who wrote that report! Grizzly: (Now on the stage with Chloe and the other bears) She really did research, we just wanted to make it more exciting. We're really sorry. Panda: I'm sorry too; we were such fools... Ice Bear: Ice Bear feels shame... Student: Pardon me, now that you guys are up there, would you mind telling me whether it's true that bears have horrible dental hygiene? Student: I also wanted to know, is there an evolutionary benefit for bears having such big behinds? Student: Are bears dogs? Grizzly: Umm, those are some very nice, umm, revealing questions you got there, umm, I don't know if we...Alright let's do this! One, we are not dogs. B, Our butts look awesome and C, my dentist says my teeth are getting better. Keep those questions coming, we're answering all of them! (Students ask questions to The Bears) (Later) Student: (To Chloe) Great job in there! Student: Yeah, that was great! Grizzly: Hey Chloe, we're gonna go watch this new TV show back at our place, you wanna come? Chloe: I don't know you guys...I have another test to study for. The Bears: Awww. Chloe: Oh, alright then. Grizzly: Yay! Panda: Also bring more gummies! Ice Bear: Ice Bear will share his secrets...About other bears mostly. (Cut to The Three Bears and Chloe watching TV) (Grizzly laughs at something on the TV, Chloe then gets her notepad and writes something down) END id:Chloe (episode)/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:C